Lessons Learned and Second Chances
by smartkid37
Summary: While the team begins to deal with the loss of one of their own; they're met with an extraordinary turn of events.     Sequel to "Worst Shock of All"
1. Chapter 1

**Written and completed for the "Sequel" Challenge on NFA Community - 1/21/2012**

**Episode Tag: **_"Silent Night"_

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS:<strong>

_Pain. Excruciating pain ran through his body; as the weapon worked against him. Caught in it's paralyzing grip; The young man could only writhe in agony and try his best not to scream. But, that took too much effort; so scream he did. As the poor agent lay caught in the grips of this unprovoked attack; his co-workers could only watch and pray. His miscreant teammate, somehow found a slice of humor in what he was deeming another "priceless" situation. _

_Gibbs and Ziva hurriedly chased; subdued and cuffed the culprit; while they waited for the shock waves of the tazor to stop. Helping Ziva muscle the bastard into the waiting patrol car; Gibbs cast his eye over his suffering agent; grateful to see that the shockwaves finally seemed to have stopped._

"_You okay to sit up?" Gibbs wanted to take this slow; but not too slow._

"_Yeah, Boss. I'm fine." McGee answered; not feeling fine at all..._

"_Jethro! How could you not take him straight to the hospital? Look at him! Cant' you see he's in trouble?" Ducky raged….  
><em>

**_One hour later_**

_"Jethro; I'm sorry; Timothy died on the table fifteen minutes ago."_

**_***NCIS***_**

**AND NOW:**

As the world fell off its axis, the ability to breathe went with it. Four people listening on the other end of the phone on speaker through which those words have just been spoken felt time come to an immediate and screeching halt. After the initial cries of disbelief and the harsh sobs that followed, disbelief set in and the pain of their loss froze them all with shock and an overbearing wave of emotion that was beyond measure. Everyone one of them found themselves unable to think about anything but the torrid words that had broken their hearts and were now on constant replay in their minds. 'Timothy died on the table fifteen minutes ago'.

"What's going on?" The concerned question dropped into their midst, broke the freeze on time and Gibbs blinked at the sound of Jenny's voice. He wordlessly pointed to his phone, which was still on speaker.

Jenny frowned and took the phone off speaker, lifting it to her ear. so she could talk to the person that had shattered the MRCT team.

"This is Director Shepherd, who …?"

As she was obviously interrupted by Ducky, her face went white and only Gibbs realizing she'd need a chair, kept her from falling out into the floor by pulling one close enough for her to grab it. Now galvanized into action, Gibbs took the phone receiver from her and hit the speaker on his phone once more.

"Duck! You tell them I said they're wrong! Tell them to keep trying! Don't let them give up on him! I'm coming over there and they had better not have given up on him when I get there! I never gave him permission to die!"

"Jethro, I realize that you firmly believe your agents will obey your every command but I'm afraid that even you must bow to that which you genuinely have no control over. They are currently removing all IV lines and heart monitors. The only thing left for them to remove is the catheter. Once they have done that…." Despite Ducky's efforts at staying professional, his voice cracked slightly. "It has been twenty minutes, my friend. I am truly sorry." Ducky mournfully offered over the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Gibbs reinforced his request that bordered on a threat toward the doctors who had treated and ultimately made the call on Tim's death.

As he ended the call, Gibbs looked around him at his broken team. This would shatter them for sure and truth be told, he didn't have the emotional strength to try and put them all back together again. This senseless tragedy, and so close to Christmas, would well and truly break his family, not just as a team, but as the tight family that they had become. People who each had a different kind of relationship with Tim, and none of them would ever be the same again. Needing a minute to gather his thoughts and find his mental equilibrium that had just been knocked off-balance, he sank back down in his chair.

Gibbs closed his eyes. What on earth was he thinking about? A young man had died! One of his agents had died and he was thinking of the ones remaining more than the one lost. And if he was to admit the truth, he did not want to contact Tim's parents; he did not want that load on his shoulders as well.

And they were not to see Tim again. If he wasn't going to hurry up, his orders would not reach the man who Gibbs had seen evolving to a great Agent. _As if his orders, his will count this time; the one time Tim desperately needs them to_, he thought bitterly.

******NCIS******

_What was it about excruciating pain that made everything around you seem blindingly white?_

_The light was so bright it nearly burned his eyes. While he didn't know where he was, he did know that he felt no more pain. That burning, agonizing pain that had resided in his chest for the last several hours was gone!_

_And once you adjusted your eyes to the whiteness, the pain left you? Whatever had happened to bring about that change, he was thankful for it._

_It was strange being in a place he didn't recognize but yet felt completely safe and whole in. There wasn't a care on his mind or a pain anywhere within him. He hadn't felt like this for as long as he could remember. He could hear one of his favorite sounds in the world; the calm waves lightly crashing into the sands of a quiet beach. How did he get here?_

_"Hello, Tim." The soft woman's voice called to him on the wind just beyond the distance._

_"Where am I?" he asked the voice he recognized just barely but not enough to put a name to, just yet._

_"Indecision Point."_

_"What? Whose?" he asked in disbelief._

_"Yours." Came the voice that by now, had rifled through his memory banks and matched itself to a name; Erin Kendall._

_How could he have forgotten her name or her voice? She'd haunted his dreams for what seemed like forever after he'd screwed up and gotten her killed during his first 'case' on the team._

_"No." She said as if reading his thoughts, which she probably did. How many times do we have to go over this, Tim? My death was not your fault! Besides, you're not here to talk about me or atone for anything in your past. You're here to make your own choice for your future."_

_"Is this some kind of a joke? Since when do we control our own destiny like that?" Tim asked angrily. He, for one, did not appreciate the humor. After all, death was not fun and dying wasn't either._

_"This is no joke, Tim. And you do not have time to waste. You've only a short while to decide before it's too late!"_

_"Too late for what?" Tim demanded in confusion._

_"Too late to go back. You have to decide if you want to live longer and do more good or give up now and come home."_

_"How many people are given this chance?" He asked wondering about her answer. Her answer would change everything._

_"Everyone who offered something good, who tried to make a change."_

_"Were you offered the chance?" _

_She smiled and nodded. _

_"And you chose not to."_

_"Don't get me wrong Tim, but there was nothing left for me back there. My road to recovery would have been too long and difficult and I wasn't ready to face that. Besides, it was so quiet and peaceful here, I didn't want to leave." He stared at his hands while thinking his next question._

_"Why would I want to live longer then? What is there for me to look forward to or even achieve that would be worth the effort?" Tim asked bitterly. "I can't even get a woman to treat me right or be seriously interested in me on top of everything else."_

_"That's something you'll have to discover for yourself. Look deep within yourself and decide if the good you set out to do is enough to make it worth the pain you will feel when you return." Erin told him gently. "Come, walk with me and talk to me. Why would you not want to go back and live longer?"_

_"I'm tired. I'm tired of my life always costing someone their life and the people around me never seeing me for the difference I'm trying to make. It seems my efforts mean nothing to everyone, including myself."_

_"Wow. What happened to the driven young man I met when I was in trouble? The man who was on fire for justice?" she asked in clearly voiced surprised disappointment._

_"He's gone. Too many innocent people got killed along the way because of him." He stared back at the small young woman who had changed his world' view in only a few minutes. "Then again, maybe they did that to themselves." Tim muttered._

_"You're right. I made my decision. It had nothing to do with you. And I have to admit my decision would have been the same even if I had known you'd beat yourself over my death, Tim. I was selfish and that's a human trait. When I was asked I thought of myself and not the others." Erin told him sadly._

_"Still you can't take all the blame. If I had made things different maybe you wouldn't have been put in the position of actually making the choice. I was naive and thought I could change the world. All I did was screw it up more." Tim reminded her glumly._

_"You, Timothy McGee always thought of others before yourself. That's the difference between you and me. The man I remember wouldn't back down on anything. What happened to him? Did he become a quitter?" Erin asked with a dose of scorn in her tone too angry to even address the other statements of jaded disillusionment._

_"Not really. I'm just so tired, Erin. I'm tired of screwing up, really tired of not being wanted or needed around except for comic relief. That wasn't why I wanted to do this job! I wanted this job so I could make a difference!"_

_"And you're convinced that you don't make a difference anymore." Erin surmised sorrowfully._

_"I'm convinced I never did." Tim admitted sadly._

_"Sandy Watson and her mother would argue you that point. You stopped Greyson from killing Mrs. Watson and you helped track the money back to Captain Watson, putting the real bad guys behind bars where they belonged and reuniting a mother and daughter so they could have their lives to live."_

_"Okay. There was that case."_

_"Hmm. Mmm. Barbara Swain, Petty Officer Second Class, Jacksonville, Florida?"_

_'The team rescued her."_

_" Tim. YOU were the one to think to check for other missing persons on Florida Military bases before anyone else thought of it. You saved precious time on that case. You played an important part in your team getting to her in time."_

_"Hardly. But okay, I see your point."_

_"Good. I'd really hate to have to rehash every single case you've made a contribution to. They're endless."_

_"I'm so tired of seeing people die… on my watch." Tim said miserably."Because of me."_

_"Let me guess, you're still counting me among them." A new voice greeted him softly; this time from right behind him._

_As he turned to look; his mouth dropped open. "Kate!"_

_"Yes, it's me. I've waited a long time to say this to you and I can't believe I have to say it under these circumstances. But, I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened to me, Tim. Just because Ari shot at you first does not make my death your fault. It was never your fault. It was my own."_

"_Why would you say that, Kate?" Tim asked in confusion._

"_Because I'm the one who had the chance to stab him; to hurt him and make him vulnerable to us. I had the chance and I blew it off, Tim. That's why I died." Kate announced angrily. "I died because I let myself fall under his spell. His eyes drew me right in and I lost my objectivity and I paid the price."_

"_Kate, I don't kn…" Tim attempted to soothe her obvious ire._

"_Ari took me out deliberately to hurt Gibbs. He got bonus points for the way this has haunted you all this time. Why haven't you ever realized that?" Kate demanded. " You stopped blaming Ziva for her part in it as his handler, a long time ago. Why are you still blaming yourself? Stop giving him that! Who knows, if you let that go, you might learn to appreciate Ziva even more."_

_"Kate." Tim groaned painfully._

_"What are you doing here, Tim?" She demanded without wasting anymore time._

_"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Tim asked her with a touch of sarcasm._

_"You shouldn't be here! You're not supposed to be here!" She was actually getting upset._

_"Well, I didn't' exactly chose to come here, Kate." He defended himself._

_"You're wrong, Tim! You did chose to come here!" Kate snapped back._

_"What? I did not!"_

_"Yes, you did! You're here because you made a choice, Timothy McGee!"_

_"What choice could I have possibly made that brought me here?" Now he was the one getting angry._

_"The choice to give up!" She retorted hotly._

_"Like you did?" He threw back at her without filtering his reaction._

_"You're right, McGee. You're absolutely right. It was a choice that I regret to this day though. And let me tell you'll regret too. You gave up, McGee! The Tim McGee I knew wasn't a quitter, no matter what crap got thrown at him! But, you gave up!"_

"_I did no such thing! I don't know where you got that from; but you're wrong!"_

_"Cut the crap, McGee! You gave up when you lied to Gibbs when he asked you if you were okay; when you knew you were far from okay. That lie altered the course of your life. You never lie. You never once lied before! The one time during your sister's murder case does not count. Why on earth did you lie now?"_

_"Okay! Okay, Yeah, I lied. Wait, are you saying things didn't have to end like this? Is this the end? It doesn't matter now! What's done is done, right? I'm dead, right?" Tim demanded._

_"Tim! I'm serious! This stops now! And this b.s. you're stuck thinking about – how you're not making a difference and you're not wanted or needed – what the hell's that?"_

_"C'mon, Kate – you know what…" Tim tried to defend himself. "And why haven't you answered my question? Is this the end?"_

_"I know how sophomoric Tony can be and I know what a bastard Gibbs can be; just like I know what a sweetheart Ducky usually is and how high-strung and stubborn Abby can be. What's your point, Tim?" Kate asked, ignoring his question yet again._

_"Apparently, I don't have one that you understand." Tim answered with a touch of anger. "But then again why did you choose to stay here, Kate?"_

_"Wow! The un-flappable Tim McGee has a temper after all." Kate taunted. "Why don't you ever use it to stand up to them, Tim? Why do you let them treat you like they do?"_

"_Doesn't exactly matter now, does it?" Tim griped petulantly. "Not exactly alive to change that now, am I?"_

"_Is that your decision?" Erin intervened as she questioned Tim, her disbelief clear in her eyes._

_"Don't you dare use your lack of backbone as an excuse to turn your nose up at a 2nd chance at life! We regretted our decision Tim! I know I regretted mine. I'm trying to not see you regret yours. You still have your chance. That's why I'm here. To lead you back among the living. You don't belong here. Not yet." She said slowly as if talking to a particularly dense seven year old. "Don't you dare make your decision based on assumptions, McGee. If you want to stay here, then stay. But first think of your family, your parents and sister and your own life and future._

_Don't think of Gibbs and the team, if you think you are not respected there. It's in your hands to change that. Go back and find a new job for all I care. But go back. Cherish this gift given to you. Be the smart man I always knew you were, Tim. Make me proud once again. Make my decision to stay here to have a meaning. If I succeed to make you want to live…" She stopped talking and looked up, the white clouds decorating the blue sky._

_Tim had the grace to look and feel abashed. "I hear you, Kate. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry, Tim. I know I look like a hypocrite. I ask you to be brave when I chose the easy way out. But now I know. And I'd have chosen differently if I had known back then." She gripped him by the upper arms. "You need to decide soon, Tim. Before it is too late."_

_"Whattaya mean, too late?"_

_"You're already gonna be in a whole lotta pain when you get back there. You wait too much longer and you'll wish you'd stayed here instead. Now go! Go while you still have the chance!"_

_"Thanks, Kate." Tim offered with a small smile. Deep down he had chosen to return back the moment he was given the choice. He didn't belong here and he knew it._

_"You're welcome, Tim." She answered with a smile of her own as she stepped up to him and offered him a hug. "Go live your life for yourself now, doing what makes you happy. Don't let anyone who's not even down there with you anymore stop you for another minute. You can't care for others when you don't care for yourself. Never forget that."_

"_I won't." He vowed quietly, his eyes boring into hers as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. _

_As she let go of the embrace, she breathed into his face, a long cleansing breath that he couldn't help but take in. _

_Instantly, the light faded and in its' place settled excruciating pain that shot through his chest and pushed the air out of his lungs that Kate had just given him._

_and then..._

Tim's body shot upright in the bed gasping for air that his body desperately needed. The two orderlies that were currently disconnecting Tim from all the machinery froze in their tracks and the one lifting the sheet to remove the catheter let out a strangled scream. Thankfully a nurse who just happened to be passing heard the commotion and ran into the room. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing because the last reports were that the young Agent had passed away twenty minutes ago, but once she did she rushed to the bed, pushed Tim down and grabbed at the oxygen mask on the wall. She was efficient and her shock didn't show as she held it to Tim's face and gently urged him to stay where he was when he struggled to sit upright once again. Turning to the badly shaken orderly, she loudly and briskly ordered her to go get the first doctor she happened to come across.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was holding him here besides the fact that Jethro had said he was on his way. And while he didn't know what it was, Ducky felt no urge to fight it. He couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital waiting room he'd been camped out in since he'd brought Timothy in over an hour ago. The sobs and cries of disbelief and grief that had reached him over the phone as he'd broken the news of Timothy's death to his fellow teammates had shaken the M.E. to the core; grounding him in place where he'd been sitting when he placed the pain-filled call. Jethro's angry declaration hadn't been a surprise either.

It wasn't that he'd expected any less from them; simply that he'd not been prepared himself, to lose such a treasured young soul and in such a horribly painful way or so quickly after the attack. He was sure that Jethro's team would pursue the maxim penalty for the asinine security guard that had so thoughtlessly and recklessly tazered Timothy for no reason. But at the moment, all Ducky could think about was the young man who'd lived to please everyone else, often at times remaining silently miserable as he did so.

How he wished Timothy had learned to stand up for himself! But even more so, Ducky wished the young man hadn't needed to. His team should have treated him much better than they did and now it was too late to make amends.

"Dr. Mallard!" Ducky turned to see a nurse approaching him. He looked at her with interest and noticed the glazed eyes and the paleness of shock and moved to meet her half way.

"My dear! What on earth? Come, sit down." Ducky guided the young woman to the chair and crouched in front of her.

"I…Dr. Mallard, Agent McGee is alive. He…He…apparently he just sat bolt upright gasping for breath."

Ducky was struck dumb and simply stared at the nurse for a long minute before daring to speak. "I'm sorry, but did you say…?"

"Yes. He's alive we don't know how but, he's alive. We were too busy trying to stabilize him to think about calling you but one of the doctors ordered me out to get you. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

Ducky was too shocked to be angry about the fact that he hadn't been told sooner because, Tim was alive and everyone had been busy helping his young friend rather than coming to get him. That wasn't something to be angry about. "How is he now?"

"He's stable for the time being and we're trying to figure out what happened. We just don't understand it."

"That's okay my dear. It's a miracle that's for sure, but…" Ducky patted her hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Dr. Mallard?"

"My dear, I am going to go and see Timothy. I need to see for myself that he alive before I call his team." Ducky pulled out his cell and chuckled softly. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it!"

"I assure you he is alive and stable. Call them now. Let them know the good news." The nurse stood up and moved to stand beside the M.E. With a soft smile, she kissed his cheek and made to leave.

"My dear." The nurse turned to look at Ducky and smiled warmly. "You may call me Ducky."

"Ducky it is."

He followed her out but paused looking at his phone. Decision made, he flicked it open and made the call that he never though in a million years, he would make.

*****NCIS******

For the second time in less than an hour, Gibbs' jumble of pain filled thoughts of his youngest agent was disturbed by the ringing of his phone. He listened to the shrill ring and ignored it briefly because he was barreling down the interstate on his way to Bethesda Naval Hospital to snap those damn doctors back in line and force them to not give up on his agent.

He picked it up but before he opened it, the ringing stopped leaving him to think about his agent once again. He tossed the phone onto the seat and swerved to go round the car in front. How he manage to drive through his haze of grief, disbelief, guilt and anger was beyond him and he was getting so lost in his own turbulent thoughts that he almost missed his phone ringing for the second time. Finally, the insistent ringing irritated him enough that he wanted the noise to stop and so he punched the speaker phone button again, without even looking at his phone.

Gibbs was still angry at himself for not taking Tim immediately to the hospital as he obviously should have and found it impossible to keep his intense anger out of his tone after the events of the day.

"Yeah Gibbs!" he growled into the air surrounding his phone angrily.

"_Jethro."_Ducky's voice seemed shaky; even more so than the last time he'd called with the worst possible news_. What else could have happened since then?_

"Ducky. What is it?" He couldn't keep the concern for his long-time friend out of his voice and softened it to the point of comfort.

_"Jethro. I need you to come to E.R. Nurse's Station as soon as you arrive at the hospital."_

"Talk to me, Doc." Gibbs urged plaintively.

"_Just hurry, Jethro." _Ducky cryptically replied, ending the call on his end without another word, immediately dialing yet another number.

"Director Shepperd" Jenny answered her ringing cell phone on its' second chirp from her where she sat in Gibbs' chair while she awaited an update along with the rest of Team Gibbs.

"_Director, I feel it is necessary to advise you that Timothy's team should be instructed to come to Bethesda immediately."_

"Explain." Jenny directed as she got up and walked out of the squad room, heading for the stairs up to her office.

Ducky's tone became that of a long time friend rather than an employee. _"Jennifer, please trust me on this. I do not want them to be made aware of anything before they arrive as it may inhibit their ability to drive here safely."_

"You're telling me you have an update that will be hard for them handle?" She asked in surprise as she stopped in mid-step while her mind processed what the M.E. was saying without words.

_"Tell them to be quick about it, would you, my dear? Perhaps letting Ziva drive would be best._" Ducky replied as he ended the call and returned his attention to the nurse waiting to talk with him further.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Please forgive the unusually short chapters. They were crucial._

_Also - Please forgive me, Shelbylou - for failing to add your wonderful geniusness helped greatly in getting this done._

* * *

><p>Abby, Tony, Ziva and Jimmy were still shell-shocked, none of them moving a muscle, all of them appearing to be frozen in time, their faces mirrored landscapes that gave testament to the emotions that hadn't lessened or changed in the moments since Ducky's devastating call<em>. Their Probie: dead? It just wasn't fathomable! It seemed like just hours ago Tim was alive and well<em>, _How the hell had this happen?_

As if in a fog, they watched the Director walk out of the squad room but were too shell-shocked to follow her movements any further. Suddenly, as if it hit him with the force of a bulldozer, Tony stood from his desk and looked to the women, knowing he'd need to be their support system right now. Stretching one arm in each of their directions, he beckoned to them both, urging them silently to let him be their shoulder to cry on through these first heart-wrenching moments of loss.

Realizing he'd left Jimmy standing alone and bereft, he sent him a silent message with his eyes; that the invite had meant to include him as well; as he opened his arm back up to include the Autopsy Gremlin as well. Jimmy smiled thinly and headed over to the group; only to be stopped short at the Director's return to the squad room, brandishing a set of keys for an agency vehicle..

"Head on over to Bethesda." She instructed them quietly. "Let Ziva drive."

Not sure they heard her right, the group was slow to move; that is until the Director spoke again.

"Ducky's waiting for you. Get going."

Now they were spurred on; quickly locking down their computers and snatching up backpacks, they scrambled for the elevator, no further communication needed. As the elevator took the group away from the squad room, Jenny breathed out a sigh. She had her suspiscions about what Ducky wanted them there for, but until she had proof, she hadn't been about to say anything. Speaking of proof, she needed to see it for herself as well. Leaning over Tony's desk phone, she hit the extension button for her Assistant. "Cynthia, I need my car. Right away."

"_Yes, Ma'am. It's waiting for you out front ."_

"Thank you, Cynthia."

"_You're welcome, Ma'am."_

*****NCIS***  
><strong>

_Oh, Timmy!_ Abby's heart silently cried as the sorrow and pain rose up within her in a wave so powerful it almost stole her breath; silent tears coursing down her face leaving trails of mascara in their wake. _Why did this have to happen to you? You were never supposed to leave us like this; leave ME like this! I don't understand how this happened! Why did Gibbs and Tony let it happen? Where was Ziva? Oh, God, Timmy! How am I supposed to go on without your beautiful smile and your warm hugs; your soft heart and your endless supply of forgiveness?_

_I hope you know I never meant to hurt you; ever. All those times I teased you or made you mad, I wish I could take back every one of them. I'm so sorry. I know I was wrong to treat you the way I did with Jethro. If you can hear me, please forgive me? I know I hurt you when I broke up with you and told you we weren't right for each other. I'd take it back if I could have you alive again! Honest, I would! _

As the group walked to the agency car and filed into it without even an argument of who was to sit where, Tony took up the shotgun seat, almost on autopilot while Abby and Jimmy got in the back. Turning to glance at the long silent, yet still crying Lab Rat, Tony could tell she was lost within her thoughts and memories of her beloved Timmy and the role he had in her life.

With a sigh of sorrow and regret, Tony turned his thoughts inward, allowing his own mind to open the memories; good and bad of the last few years, ones he'd never have gotten through without his probie. _Can't believe you're gone, Probie! That wasn't supposed to happen! To any of us! But, most especially to you! My job of toughening you up wasn't over yet, man! How the hell did we let this happen? First, Kate then Paula, now you? I can't take any more losing teammates, man. You were not supposed to check out on us like this! We were a team! Damn it, McGee! Why the hell didn't you fight this? How are we supposed to stay a team now?_

Ziva glanced at Tony before sending her concentration back to the road in front of her as she drove. Even tearing down the interstate, she couldn't help but be concerned at how her partner was handling Tim's death. It had to be hitting him pretty hard; after all, the two of them had been together on this team for what four years now? Having been given the task of getting them safely to the hospital, she wasn't free to let her thoughts and sorrow consume her but that didn't stop her heart from crying out at the loss of such a wonderful friend. _Oh, McGee! I am so terribly sorry to lose you. I do not think my heart can bear such a loss._

Jimmy didn't know what to think. He was torn between feeling for the others, feeling for Dr. Mallard and becoming buried under his own sense of loss and unsettled emotions._ To think they'd just lost one of their own because of some stupid security guard's moment of revenge? How surreal was that? That kinda stuff only happens in one of those movies Tony's always spouting off about. This can't be real. Christmas is just a couple of days away! What are we supposed to tell Tim's family? Has anyone told his family? I still can't believe he's gone!_

Ziva parked the car in the visitor parking lot at Bethesda Naval Hospital and turned off the ignition. Glancing around at the other occupants. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she spoke to them quietly. "We are here."

*****NCIS***  
><strong>

Ten minutes ago, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was seen nearly racing through the halls of the hospital, intent on getting to his agent as quickly as possible. No one had stood in his way and no one had attempted to stop him. It wasn't until he'd reached the nurse's station Ducky had instructed him to get to, that he'd slowed down and attempted to calm his racing heart and his breathing, all the while, trying to ask for the whereabouts of his long time friend.

"Ah, Jethro. Faster than normal arrival as usual, my friend." Ducky greeted him somewhat quietly as he came around the corner from further down the hall.

"I wanna see him, Duck. Take me to him." Gibbs got right to the point as he quickly met up with the M.E., but changed his tune when he noticed how white Ducky looked. "Wait, what's wrong? What happened?"

Grasping his friend on the arm, Ducky led him back down the corridor he'd just traversed a moment ago, towards Tim's room while he strove to keep his tone as solomn as he could, knowing the question needed to be answered carefully. "Quite a lot, my friend. Quite a lot."

"Damn it, Ducky, don't talk riddles! Tell me he's still alive! Tell me the doctors were wrong!" Gibbs fumed in rising anger and irritation.

"Well, Jethro, it would seem that I was mistaken." Ducky smiled as he came to a stop outside a closed hospital room door. "It would seem that which normally is not controllable by any man, has somehow bent itself to your will."

"Duck!"

Stepping out of the way of the door, Ducky opened it and stepped aside as he spoke.

"Timothy has come back to us, Jethro. After twenty minutes of having no brain activity and being announced dead, he has somehow made his way back to us."


	4. Chapter 4

He felt fine, although couldn't help but think he'd gotten dropped into the middle of one of Tony's classic Sci-Fi films. For the past thirty minutes, Tim had been poked and prodded and had more blood drawn than he normally saw happen in ten years of annual check-ups. _Jeez, enough already! _

The world of medicine was still busy trying to decipher what could only be called a modern day miracle as they worked their tails into a tizzy to explain Tim's return to the land of the living. There were so many white coats mixed with blue and green scrub covered personnel in his hospital room, it almost looked like medical career day had come calling on Tim McGee as Ducky and Gibbs entered the room completely undetected.

Suddenly, Tim was finding it hard to breathe again yet none of them seemed to pick up on it; all of them too caught up in their task. Gibbs took one look at his distressed agent being ignored in the midst of the melee while struggling to get his breath, frowned and let out his attention grabbing whistle; earning him a bevy of dirty looks and one word complaints; but the only reaction he cared about was the one positive one in the whole entire room. Tim breathing calmed at the sight and sound of his boss' arrival. He'd not only been saved; he'd been set free of the chaos quicker than he could have been if he'd tried to expel them from his room by himself. _Thank you, Boss!_

With the room quickly emptying of personnel, Ducky and Gibbs soon found themselves alone with Tim and his one remaining doctor who wasn't too happy with the way in which his staff had been so abruptly and unceremoniously dismissed from their duties.

"Dr. Mallard, I don't care what status you have here in this hospital or with this patient, this is un…"

"Doc, can you just tell me about my agent's status?" Gibbs interrupted firmly. "Looked to me like he was fighting to breathe and none of you even noticed!

Frowning at the interruption, the doctor scrutinized Gibbs for a silent minute even as Gibbs stared just as harshly back at him. Finally, the doctor spoke, his tone leaving no doubt just how pissed he really was. "You must be Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs remained silent in place of the obvious answer, too pissed at the man's deliberate choice to ignore being called on the carpet over something so serious. The fact that he still hadn't even looked Tim's way pissed Gibbs off even more. Thankfully, Ducky was already taking care of looking after Tim, quietly checking his pulse and carefully looking at the machine readings as they monitored the young man's blood pressure and oxygen levels, as well as provided him with additional nutrients through his i.v.

Looking to the patient finally, Doctor Green deliberately addressed Tim while blatently ignoring Gibbs' question. "Do you wish for me to discuss your case with Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs?"

"Please." Tim requested quietly, his voice betraying his stress and exhaustion with its unmistakable quiver.

"Timothy, are you alright young man?" Ducky asked with genuine worry as he stopped looking at the machines for a minute and peered into Tim's eyes, searching for the truth, rather than the sugar coated version, the young man might feed them to placate them.

Glancing at the M.E. in embarrassment, Tim could only nod. "I'm okay, now. Ducky. It was just a stupid panic attack, I think."

"Nothin' stupid about it, Tim." Gibbs quietly corrected him.

"Absolutely not, young man! The chaos you were surrounded with so soon after your experience was more than enough to make anyone in your position uncomfortable at least."

Tim silently nodded as he glanced at the doctor standing by, silently listening to the off-beat criticism. Finally, after a minute, the duly chastised medical professional spoke into the conversation. "I do apologise, Agent McGee. We should not have lost focus on your well-being while we were trying to find an explanation for what happened to you and how it could have happened.. Tell me, please, do you have any pain anywhere? Are you experiencing any discomfort?"

"No, I feel fine." Tim replied in that same quiet tone he'd been using.

"Timothy, now is not the ti…"

"No, Ducky. I mean it. The last thing I remember is the burning pain in my chest. It hurt so bad, it felt like a fire-breathing dragon was sitting there, crushing the life out of me. But all that's gone now. Really, I feel fine. Almost like it never happened."

"Almost, McGee?" Gibbs pushed in a calm tone.

Suddenly, Tim found himself unable to look the older man in the eye; remembering the conviction that he'd felt earlier in the day that had led him to choice he'd made that had resulted in his experience at the brink of death; that he was just a nuiscience to this man; not anyone Gibbs really ever wanted to concern himself with on a normal day. Breathing out a tired sigh, he offered up an answer he hoped would fly all the while keeping his eyes glued to his feet at the end of his bed. "I'm just really, really tired, Boss."

Exchanging concerned glances with Ducky, Gibbs wisely didn't push his agent further. Instead, he turned his attention back to the one man who could give them the answers they all needed. "When can he be released?"

Stepping around the bed and drawing the other two men away from Tim's bed, the doctor answered Gibbs' question. "I'm not comfortable releasing him until at least tomorrow afternoon. Agent McGee needs rest and lots of it. Besides, while he's here, we can monitor him for any further signs of trouble."

"Are you concerned about any particular potential complication, Dr Greene." Ducky asked in surprise. "I would have thought that now that Timothy's heart has corrected its' rhymth, any problem that presented itself would have been noticed and dealt with by now and that everything was fine with him."

"In answer to your question, Dr. Mallard. We don't expect any problems, we're just trying to be cautious. I'd be much more confident that he's fit to be released with no concern of any after affects, if he's kept here for observation tonight." The Doctor admitted calmly.

Ducky glanced at Gibbs, knowing his friend hated making his agents stay in the hospital if it wasn't a dire circumstance. "Jethro, it's for the best."

"Doesn't matter, Duck." Gibbs remarked offhandedly, his eyes had returned to his agent in the bed before the doctor had even answered Ducky's first question, now smiled as he realized the reason the patient had been completely silent throughout the discussion going on about him.

Ducky glanced over at Tim and smiled. Gibbs was right; any talk of discharging him tonight was a mute point; Tim was already deeply asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony, Abby, Ziva and even Jimmy all trekked into the waiting room at Bethesda together, and only Tony's authoritative hand raised in silent order kept them from accompanying him to the nurse's station for an update on where Ducky was since they'd been summoned; presumably by the M.E. Before he'd even reached the nurse's station, his eyes caught sight of Gibbs headed their way, a look of relieved exhaustion on his face.

"Hey, Boss. " Tony greeted him carefully. "What's going on? Why are we here? I mean, is this our po…post mor…" Tony swallowed hard and looked away. He couldn't even say the words. _How in the hell could he even know what to say to his probie who'd slipped away from them unnoticed by all except Ducky? When it had been Kate, the words had just come without him even thinking about it. But Probie?_ For some reason, no words seemed adequate.

Gibbs scrutinized his Senior Field Agent; taking in the barely concealed pain and realizing that his team needed to be relieved of that before any more time went by. "No, Tony." He offered just as quietly. "Get the others; follow me."

Tony looked at the boss; scrutinized what he could of the older man's body languge. Wait. Did he just say no? Nodding silently as his brain tried to take in and process what he was hearing, Tony headed back to the waiting room and quickly got the others to follow him back to Gibbs.

Taking one look at the now gathered team in front of him, Gibbs took a deep breath and slowly let it out, just as Abby launched herself at him; burying her head in his shoulder, "Oh, Gibbs! What are we gonna do without our Timmy?"

"Sssh. C'mon, got something to show you. Keep your voices down." Gibbs led the way back to Tim's room and quietly opened the door; stepping aside to reveal the patient being silently watched over by a grateful yet exhausted M.E.

Gasps of indrawn breath were heard from everyone and movement seemed to be enmasse as they all tried to get to him at once.

"NO!" Gibbs whispered as loudly as he dared without waking Tim up. "First one that wakes him up answers to me."

Five heads silently nodded as each team member backpeddled enough that they found a seat to sit in where they could sit and watch their formerly deceased teammate, peacefully sleep the slumber of the living.

The wattage of smiles that lit that room could have rivaled the sun, as each and every one of them took in the miracle in front of them. They had their Tim McGee back; their Probie; their geek; their Timmy; their McGee. Somehow they'd gotten a second chance and it lifted all of their hearts and brought tears of relief to their eyes.

Tomorrow would be time enough to conquer the mistakes that had almost cost them his life. Today they would gratefully and silently watch him the safe return of Tim McGee.

*****FINIS*****

_for now_

* * *

><p><em>I apologise. I was under a deadline and needed to get the gist of this comeback out by itself.<em>

_I promise - we'll continue on with this._

_hope to see you there when we do._

_thank you to all who have read/reviewed._


End file.
